


Reproductive Cycle and Ruinment of the Barbarian Elf

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Elves, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Gay, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: The Barbarian Elf exhibits aggressive tendencies compared to its fellow elf kind. This paper contains a detailed account of the Barbarian Elf’s anatomy and its miraculous, embarrassing reproductive cycle recorded in the unscientific terms the topic demands.





	Reproductive Cycle and Ruinment of the Barbarian Elf

**Introduction**

A vast diversity of elf species roam throughout the northern mountains of deciduous Europe, almost every single one completely docile and content to enjoy nature and the body’s luxurious without imposing on others. However, in this landscape devoid of strife, some elf species have evolved to take advantage of this relative peace. Fierce, muscular, masculine elves descend upon the forests in generational cycles, causing havoc within a short span of time. This paper will detail their remarkable anatomy, their many strengths, and the extremely remarkable biological trade off this species has made to power its ruthlessness.

**Anatomy**

Dryadalis Barbara, colloquially known as the Barbarian Elf, is a species of elf that roams the deciduous forests of the northern european landscape. Unlike the common Northern European Elf or its many variations, the Barbarian Elf has an extreme temper and is quick to engage in combat.

Barbarian Elf males are truly ferocious. Their anatomy is barely reminiscent of the soft featured, androgynous male elves that nearly every other elf species bares. The only softness truly left on their bodies is their face, still a relatively soft gaze with subtle features, complete with fetching eyes and pointed ears. Yet, it’s rare to see a calm Barbarian Elf show these features. Far more often, these faces are twisted into raging snarls of anger, flexing their might as the rest of their bodies show their strength.

Everything below the neck of Barbarian Elves are built on par with a tank. The creatures stand over seven feet high, sporting powerful trapezoid necks and big strong barrel chests. Toned muscles cover most of their anatomy, bodies refined from constant physical activity into incredible feats of power. Their squeeze can crush bones. Their punches can shatter wood. Their kicks can knock over trees. They are elvenkind’s refined fighting machine, ready to unleash its power.

Female Barbarian Elves are much less common than the males, with one being born for every four men. They do not grow the extravagant muscles of their male counterparts, nor do they possess the undying rage the males have. Instead, they look quite akin to a normal female elf of any other species, though they tend to be more widely built and plump. They are docile creatures, though they have a certain manner of body language that calms males enough to not strike at their own kind.

The large disproportion between males and females born is that frequently male elves will mate with females not of their species. It’s commonplace for males to raid another elf species camp and to capture any women for themselves as wives. Though this may seem like a horrific sight, truth be told, there’s a strange twist to the male Barbarian Elf’s reproductive cycle that makes life far dreamier for a captured female than one might expect.

**Reproduction**

In terms of their physical attributes, male Barbarian Elves are built just as spectacularly between their legs as their other features. Barbarian Elf cocks are massive, often exceeding a full foot in length and over two inches in diameter. Fat, taut balls hang below this impressive phallus, signalling to any potential ladies that they have enough spunk in supply to effortlessly impregnate any willing female in a single cumshot. This message is conveyed not only visually through their impressive manhood, but olfactory. Elves as a species heavily rely on pheromonic secretions to convey important survival information to their clade. Barbarian Elf pheromones give off a powerful message to females and even males of other species that now is the time to breed. This turns other elves docile, enough where Barbarian Elf “raids” are often no more than shouting at a clan, shooing the men away into the forest, and taking the females back to their camp.

Barbarian Elf ejaculations have a 100% pregnancy rate. There are no recorded cases of Barbarian Elf ejaculation into a female not resulting in pregnancy. There are very few cases of single children either; Barbarian Elf sperm is so potent, it’s all but guaranteed to impregnate any and every egg it comes into contact with.

It would seem obvious that Barbarian Elves are the height of elf masculinity, totally eclipsing all other men with their incredible physique and power. Yet… there is a severe biological tax on performing at such a spectacular level. Sex is a Barbarian Elf male’s one goal, even if it means it only happens once.

Male Barbarian Elves that sport these explosive muscles, enormous stature, and handsome bodies are virgins. They never feel the bliss of orgasm until the night they take an elf woman into their domicile, spread her legs apart, and drive her crazy. Once climax is finally reached, after minutes on end of ruthless pussy pounding ensuring the future of his species, drastic changes take place.

Truth be told, Male Barbarian Elves exist to be a one time cumshot for females of their own and other species. Like many insects, the men are built to accommodate the female for propagating the next generation. Severe changes rock the once proud body of these ruthless creatures. His goal now is to support the female as much as possible by acting as the new homemaker.

Immediately upon ejaculation, the Barbarian Elf’s body converts soon unneeded aspects of their body into potent sperm to blast inside the target femate. Their masculinity itself is liquified into the one steaming, ultra-fertile spunkload they’ll have the pleasure of shooting ever. Rugged features are no longer needed, the specimen has successfully attracted a mate as is. Excessive height is useless as well; a life working to protect your offspring needs little defense when you’re the apex predator. Nearly every vaguely masculine facet of these elves is spurted away in a cumshot in a volume of liter. Ejaculation can last for minutes on end as the body repurposes everything from proud broad shoulders to a deep booming voice to ensure the explosive cumshot will impregnate whatever lady is bearing his burden. It only finally ends once the last bastion of the male’s masculinity, his huge skank-breaking cock, is finally drained for the sake of a potent cumshot. The enormous length deflates slowly and steadily as their penile length drains away to a pathetic limp rod less than two inches in length, never to sport a shadow of that amazing masculinity ever again.

The proper name for this form of the Barbarian Elf is the “Post Ejaculation Barbarian Elf Male”, but there are a number of more common colloquial names just as descriptive. “Sissy Elf” “Sissy Bitch Elf” “Used-Up Elf” “Slut Elf” and “Bottom Bitch Elf” are all common names.

What’s left behind after the Barbarian Elf’s insane ejaculation is a pathetic shell of a man. The anatomy of these males is oftentimes akin to the female proportions of other elf species. They’re fragile, feminine, and overwhelmingly androgynous. The only part of them to stay muscular at all are their sturdy thighs and ass, built now mostly for receiving impressively sized penises rather than using them. Their chests are svelte and soft, with pear-like curves leading up to their devastated upper half.

All semblance of arm strength leaves the male elf after his ejaculation. Their scrawny and soft twig limbs have only enough strength to lift things as heavy as a cock. Their once broad and proud shoulders are gone, reduced to a scrawny, condensed width. Their faces, already a soft part of the body, further soften and heals of any old wounds, resembling a freshly shaven face in its sudden surge of softness. Their hair even takes on a change from this process, turning from its initial color to a hot neon pink. This is a visual indicator to all of his clan members that he’s used goods who already spent his spunk and is here to assist his bigger, stronger tribe members. It’s also a convenient signal to other males that despite his impressive feminine features, he lacks a proper pussy for use.

Does this doom these broken sissified elves to a life devoid of sex hereafter? Far from it. While their penises might shrink to a humiliating length and their balls might run dry of any effective gametes, their libido increases nearly twofold. Their prostate blossoms inside, overwhelming the anus and converting the center into the individuals primary sexual pleasure zone. It’s not uncommon for these spent elf males to hyper fixate on anal play and resort to cramming vegatables up their holes, if their needs aren’t tended to in the span of a few hours. The sissified elf anus does have one more miraculous ability to help the betterment of his species, but this will be discussed in more depth in other sections of this paper.

The final stage in the Barbarian Elf’s metamorphosis from looming alpha predator elf to docile wimpy housekeeper is a change in phermonic secretion. The noticeable, inoffensive odor once passively secreted in the elf’s sweat vanishes, replaced with a far more potent aroma best described as akin to lilacs. While pleasant for human observers, this is an insanely powerful behavior manipulating pheromone to other female elves in the vicinity. Elf women of any tribe will immediately switch from docile and obedient to strong and confident within the span of minutes around a pheromonic twinkified elf warrior. They become bossy, commanding, and act with zero respect for the spent-up cock that’s no longer a valid source of sperm. Humiliating acts such as sitting on the once-proud male’s face or fisting his asshole are commonplace to assert dominance. Of course, the masculinity drained, effectively spineless elf sissies have no resistance towards such acts.

**Species Endangerment**

Despite the male’s looming physical presence pre-ejaculation, this species of elf is without a doubt the most fragile throughout the forests. While their numbers are strong, virile males out pillaging and gathering resources come in blooms, not streams. Whenever the population of mega-strong elf warriors grows too large, a species endangerment event tends to occur reducing their aggressive population to far more manageable levels.

Species endangerment events occur when a massive swath of males, if not all males, are forced to ejaculate the lone cumshot of their life and reduce themselves to pathetic, limp-wristed, effortlessly dominatable fuck sleeves. These tend to happen whenever males of the species overextend on pillaging trips and wrangle hold of another species’ elves who don’t immediately turn to a life of joyfully dominating their broken wimpy bitch boy slave.

As an example, a common drive behind these species endangerment events is a male elf accidentally being abducted alongside a female harem of the species. This is not a terribly difficult mistake to make; a majority of male elves outside the Barbarian species are rather androgynous and can seem to be female from their shoulder length hair and delicate, squeaky voices. Should a male be abducted, he will often be subjected to the same breeding process females go through. The sheer rage and urge to act to finally feel sweet climax coursing through the veins of the virile elf studs will not usually deter them from rutting. Male elves of other species will endure the same ruthless pounding sessions females take, just exclusively up their anus.

Once the male Barbarian Elf finally spurts into the other elf male’s anus, the transformation is sudden and violent. Torrents of sperm fill the other male to the point of looking bloated, with the retching of semen out the face a non-zero possibility. Over the long course of that spectacular ejaculation, the result is an easily suggestible feeble femboy elf, prime for instruction from an interested female. As previously stated, unlike other submissive pheromones the elf species exerts, the Barbarian Elf’s domination pheromones have next to no effect on a male elf of another species. The other male is free to go and inform others on how to get their women back.

Orgies are the biggest threat to the Barbarian Elf’s survival. Once other elves identify how easily exploitable the seemingly daunting Barbarian Elf populous is, it's a simple matter of getting the huge lumbering males to cum. Word of what needs to be done can spur male elves of a species to give up all homoerotic ambitions and become unabashed semen sluts. Entire colonies will typically train through communal homosexual orgies to limber up their goods and make sure every male is on the same pheromonic wavelength of unabashed anal lovers.

Once properly roused and trained, the slick and mischievous elves will infiltrate the Barbarian Elf camp using their unparalleled stealth. Squads move out and disassemble, trying to pinpoint every male in the colony and pair him with a hot wet hole to savor. Should the foreign male elf to barbarian male elf population not be one to one, the more experienced bottoms will tackle multiple males at a time. The moment everyone is in place, the orgy raid begins…

At the start of the assault, Elf orgy raids are silent. The most noise made is the popping sound of a mouth coming off a cock or the forceful plapping of a male elf’s feminine ass bouncing on a rigid cock. Stirring these monstrous creatures to erection is far from a difficult task; the sheer volume of testosterone pumping through their veins leaves their crotch near always semi-erect and effortless to arouse. Oftentimes, camps won’t react to the invasive orgy until nearly half the male population has been spent. The only signs at first that an invasion is occuring to speak of are the loud, beastly grunts of climax steadily subduing to wimpy girly moans. Once those are detected, the males start to holler and sound the alarm for a raid.

Defeating an orgy raid is a surprisingly difficult feat. With nearly every cock in the Barbarian Elf camp occupied by lips or lower lips, it’s a major effort for every male to simply not just lean back and let their slutty assailants drive them to climax. Those that can find the strength of will to rise have their mental state dazed, totally preoccupied with sex. For many, it feels as though they’ve already passed the point of no return on their ejaculation already. Fending off invaders is a difficult task. It’s hard to forcefully slap or punch away such a soft, succulent creature as a foreign male elf when gripping him tightly and fucking his brains out seems like such an easier option. Not many, if any, successfully escape their camps with their virility intact. Most resign to three other fates. Either they rush towards a female they’ve admired and spend their semen in her warm fold in their final moments of machoism. Others finally give in to the sweet faces and tight holes of the elf male populous and see their masculinity spurt deep inside another man. An unlucky few might even spurt enough precum to feel their submissive tendencies start to bloom and let their masculinity leave in a steady, slow anal fuck with them on the bottom, content to let their ultra-potent cumshot go wasted on the forest floor…

What’s left behind come morning is a gaggle of fat assed, sissy broken Barbarian Elf bitches, eager to please their new powerful dominant females and cum-stuffed assailants. Precious few loads will reach the womb of a willing female throughout this chaos. The question looms then: How does the population recover from having all its sexually active males reduced to submissive anal bitches?

**Repopulation Efforts**

While these catastrophic orgies do put the population at risk, it rarely ever dooms a clade of elves to the fate of extinction.

How does the population reform with no valid men available? While the Barbarian Elf’s first sex encounter may have a massive footlong elf cock powering everything, the organ wilts to near uselessness post ejaculation. Most shrink to absolutely worthless sizes. Erections are extremely rare post-ejaculation, and usually the result of some biological mishap than arousal. Ruined Barbarian Elf boys are effectively perma-limp. To coincide with this change, barbarian twink elf sperm is completely infertile. Even when directly shot into an ultra fertile elf womb, no conception has ever occured with their wimpy, pathetic seed.

The issue is compounded by the issue of women affected by enough sissy elf pheromones not wanting to ever bottom again. Women may become locked in a sort of permadom mode where their lone sexual release comes from dominating weakened elf men. This is further complicated by a not uncommon phenomenon where women after weeks of dominance pheromones will actually grow a dick themselves, closing another vagina off to the population.

What solution is there for this seemingly species ending problem? The answer is the boy womb. Upon a Barbarian Elf’s sissification, the insides of their colon remodel. The prostate grows beyond expansive, completely wrapping around the elf male anus from exit to wrist-deep in the sphincter. Used-up femboy elves are hyper-sensitive to anal play, often moaning from the simple act of kegels. Accompanying this transformation, turning that part of the elf into a forbidden pleasure center, a new change transforms the elf body interior. The potent impregnation abilities of the male’s sperm is converted into a fertile prowess on the opposite end of the spectrum. Sissified elf anuses are capable of pregnancy, and are easily knocked up with triplets from even the smallest amount of semen.

Sissified Elf men seem to be a universal acceptor for semen. Every known elf species is capable of impregnating a used-up Barbarian Elf. Other species have even been recorded as successfully impregnating the sissy elves’ ultra fertile ass folds. Mischievous fairies have been known to ejaculate in a sissy elf asshole. Human compatibility is all but certain, but is yet to be tested, despite the many, many advances elf sissies have made on humans while gathering information for this paper.

Pregnancies with sissy elf males are long and obvious. Just a week after a successful impregnation and a pregnancy stomach bulge develops. Gestation periods take over a year, but the gut quickly expands to max volume to accommodate the incoming spawn growth. This leaves the male bumbling and awkward to maneuver. Standing and walking become difficult at first, until the elf male grows use to balancing the weight of his shame in his normal strut. Once this muscle memory develops, the body near permanently readjusts itself to locomote while carrying child. The small in between spaces where their anuses aren’t knocked up have many clumsy elf males tripping over themselves.

The size of a pregnancy bump is often a symbol of how sexually charged that particular elf is. More docile slutty elf femboys will often sport more reasonable stomachs making their tiny tummy protrude with a noticable, full gut. The most extensively skanky elves of the bunch often pride themselves on their ridiculously taut stomachs, bulging with a several dozen pound gut weight. This particular subsection of sissy elf kind is often the higher ranking, most masculine elf men before their first ejaculation. With their bodies pumped dry of any drop of manliness, they take to the roll of broodmothers and propagate the next generation. These boys and their immense fertility are frequently heralded as queens of the tribe.

Currently, the Barbarian Elf tribe is stable having weathered through another species endangerment event. A particularly furious warlord endangered his tribe upon accidentally taking a foreign male elf wife for a night, and yet again the entire species was feminized. However, nearly every male now has been impregnated, with multiple still offering their slutty anal wombs to visitors just to feel their ridiculous pregnancy guts surge with another child. They seem happy and healthy under their new queen, said warlord elf, as she welcomes visitors in lingerie designed to show off her heaving stomach...


End file.
